1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to devices designed for the self-administration of ophthalmic solution in droplet form to the eye or eyes of the user; and more particularly to such devices having facial contacting parts for assisting the user in locating the droplet discharge opening in registration with an eye.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prescription and non-prescription eyedrops are widely used for the care and treatment of the eyes. Conventionally and almost universally such eyedrops are packaged in a standard size, soft-sided squeeze bottle having a nozzle with a discharge opening therein, and the bottle is held in inverted position over the eye to be treated and squeezed to discharge one or more drops of the ophthalmic solution into the eye. In many instances such drops must be self-administered by persons suffering from glaucoma, or otherwise having poor vision, or little vision at all; and frequently such self-administration is by preference or requirement done in the dark. Under such circumstances self-administration of eyedrops can be difficult, wasteful of precious material, and even dangerous due to frequent accidental physical contact of the bottle nozzle with the eye and resulting injury to the sclera.
Various structures have been proposed having a tactile part appropriately spaced from the droplet discharge opening and adapted for engagement with various facial areas such as the nose, cheekbone, and the like, for locating the discharge nozzle in alignment over the eye. Since the eyedrops may be used several times a day and over a long period of time, it is imperative that the face-contacting, locating, structure not engage facial portions closely adjacent to the eye in order to avoid possible transmission of infection to the eye. Generally the prior proposed structures with which we are familiar do not prevent tipping of the bottle nozzle into injurious contact with the eye or positively locate the nozzle in aligned position with the eye, while at the same time avoiding contacting the peripheral portion of the eye or a facial portion immediately adjacent thereto.